I Can Be Sweet and Romantic Too
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Ron Weasley has done nothing but watch Hermione's every move. Will he ever find the courage to tell how he feels? Or will he hold back forever and just watch?


Written for **Dumbledore's Army List of Prompts**

For: **Sunday, August 21st**

Prompt: **Rose Petals**

Character: **Ron. W.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p>Ron knew nothing about romantic gestures and everything that came with it. He just found the whole thing stupid and a waste of time.<p>

Well that was before he admitted to himself that he saw Hermione Jean Granger, one of his best friends, as more than a friend. He would constantly watch her talk to Harry and the rest of their friends, laughing about the silliest things and not noticed that his friends watch him as he watched her.

One fine day, Harry was so fed up of just watching his best mate sitting in one corner while his female best mate was laughing with Ginny and the twins at the other side of the common room. Harry marched towards Ron and stopped behind the redhead before hitting him on the back. Ron fell on the floor with a loud thud and a call of pain.

"Ow! Harry! What was that for?" Ron yelled at Harry who seemed to be mad. "Follow me." Harry said before he walked towards the portrait exit and heading out into the hallway. Ron knew better than to ask questions, so he stood up and followed Harry out, not noticing Hermione's look of concern as he closed the portrait behind him.

Harry dragged Ron all the way to the greenhouse and made sure no one was around. "Harry, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked, wondering why Harry was checking the whole area. Harry knew it was safe and turned to Ron then sighed.

"What's wrong? You're seriously asking me that? What's wrong is that you have been watching Hermione for the last three months. Watching how she eats, she smiles, laughs and so on and so forth. That has got to stop." Harry began. Ron turned red before bowing down his head, "_Harry noticed then. Well that means he doesn't like the idea of me—"_

"Just talk to her already." Harry said, cutting Ron's mental thought. He snapped his head to Harry's direction and saw him smile. "Y-you m-mean..." Ron began to stutter. "Yes Ron, I have noticed. So does everyone else. Except Hermione, though Merlin knows why." He explained. "Well, I have been watching her, trying to know what she likes. However, all I keep getting are facts about romance and the works. I heard her tell Ginny the other day that if she, Hermione, would be showered with flower petals, she'd die screaming in delight." Ron shared.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked. "It's... It's not my cup of tea, mate. I have no idea what to do nor where to start." The redhead sighed in frustration. Harry shook his head and smile, "Simple, start from the flower petals. Girls like being showered with attention and love." Harry said. Ron sat on the soft grass and heaved a deep sigh of annoyance, "I know what girls like. But Hermione's not just a girl. She's _the_ girl." Ron tried to explain.

Harry hung one of his arms around Ron's shoulder, "Trust me on this, Ron. Time for you to do something or someone might beat you to it." Ron's eyes widened in fear. Harry just nodded slowly. The next thing Harry saw was Ron's back heading back to the castle. "There you go." Harry said to himself, feeling happy and glad that Ron was going to do something.

Ron spent the rest of the afternoon, looking up spells on how to create a rain of petals. He found several and took to mind that Hermione loved roses, pink roses to be exactly. He closed the book he was reading and smiled to himself. "I can definitely do this." He told himself.

That night, he set up a private dinner up at the Astronomy Tower (after promising Professor Trelawney a two page essay on tea leaf reading), and sent Hermione the invitation. He was a nervous wreck but knew that it was now or never.

Hermione came around 7:30pm, just as Ron said. When she entered the tower, a shower of pink and white rose petals greeted her. She was lost for words. "Ron? Where are you?" she called out. She slowly entered further into the tower and saw Ron standing by a table with candles lit up and a bunch of pink roses in his arms. Hermione almost forgot how to breathe when Ron moved towards her and gave her the flowers. She couldn't stop smiling at him.

"What's all this about?" she asked. "Look, 'mione. I should have told you long before but I just didn't have the courage to do so. Now, I have gone this far. I care for you more than I really should. I see you more than as friend and it scares me to think that if I don't do anything now, I might lose you to someone else." He began. Hermione's eyes widen in shock and anticipation.

"What I'm trying to say is, Hermione, I love you more than a friend. And if you don't like the thought of—" He was cut off when Hermione jumped into his arms and hugged him. He was stiff for a few moments but relaxed eventually. "I love you too, Ronald Weasley. Though I wonder why it took you this long to realize that, I don't really care. Now you and I can be more than what we are now." She said as she looked into his eyes.

Just then, more rose petals descend on them and this made Hermione happier. "Thank you for all of this. And I almost thought you were cold and stone hearted." She said. "I can be sweet and romantic too. I just never appeared to be because the right girl didn't appear yet." was all Ron said before soft music began to play and they danced the night away, forgetting the world and just lost themselves into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: **Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
